User talk:GodzillaFan1
Rino u cock a doodle doo, the cow says moo Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 02:13, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Oaml yya I'll check it tomorrow. I've been meaning to ask you that, so that we can play Maryo Kratt 68 (Mario Kart 8). I'll check it tomorrow, and send you a request to come on chat. Okay? [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 05:32, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :I was thinking that you come in and you give me the code. Dunno if it needs both, or not. [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 06:24, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Luigi. I'm ready to play some Maryo Kratt 68! I sent you a friend request, and I have to transition. Leave a message back on my talk page if you're ready to play! [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 23:02, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Chat pooted. ok. cum on le chet on here. since i see that your body is ready [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 00:34, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Wasn't on all day, sorry. Cum 2 de chet. GSSH cum 2 dis chet pls jfjfjfjfjf cum on de chet pls [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. dfd cum 2 de chet cum bek on de chet cum 2 chet pl0x --[[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 23:24, September 12, 2014 (UTC) get un de chet. cum 2 chet goddammit, i forgot, get ur ass back on here. cum 2 chet pl0x den u get awn aet 7 den. cum on de chet. Also, I love all the grapes :33333 chet pls cym 69 chet chat pooted; rejoin pls Chet pls You do realize that I added the yee picture on your talk a day or two ago, and when I edited your talk page last night I wanted you to come on this chat. I was even waiting for you, but you just disappeared and said "Don't" on my talk page. Probably referring to the "yee" picture. [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 14:06, October 6, 2014 (UTC) cht pls i waz watchin tom cruises middle toof. cum 4 cht plz cum 2 chet pls http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/853/303/c6f.png NSFW [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 23:54, November 27, 2014 (UTC) cht pls Guess wat Cht pls. Nvm. I'm too tired, and I wanna see how much symphony instruments are. cht pls IMPORTANT COME TO CHAT WHEN YOU SEE THIS. :I HAVE TO GO TO BED. BUT I HOPE TOMORROW WILL BE MORE CLEARER THAN WHAT I HAVE TO SAY. Where Have I Been I've been busy with stuff. For a few days I've been playing the game; I've been working, and I've been making music--which is hard for me since the ampire stuff on there causes static, and I don't want static so I'm finding gear for it. For the few months of October I began to start all this because I was stressed out. I was stressed out by the community, and I was stressed out by Spinpasta and their two inactive bureaucrats who seem to not give a fuck about the site (which later made me demote myself on there). Plus we have stresses about the real life/outside wikia. This one girl who I liked, which I think you said something about her being a sex addict, let me down easily and said that I needed to find someone who matches me (someone who was clingy and sweet). I did, but it caused more stress for me trying to meet. Then I fell in love with this one person in real life, leading me to break up with her. It was slow and I was confused, but after one thing I knew she liked me. After nearly a week of me holding her hand, kissing her cheek, and hugging her, she said that her heart belonged to her ex (and she's a lesbian) and she said she loved me in a platonic way. The only reason why she allowed me to do all that was because she wanted to put confidence in me. It didn't; it just made me snap at my one friend about him wiping pop off his book on my shirt, which I apologized to him after he apologized and gave me a cookie (I would've apologized sooner but fear took over). But I realized now that, if in a real life situation, I cannot be clingy. The only highlight this week gave me was work. I got to listen to free Christmas music for five hours, and I got the headset to control people what to do. And I'm doing it again next week Friday and Thursday on the 18th. On the 8th I gotta do fucking lights. So that'll be fun for me. In the end I get 11 hours and I probably get over or near 100 dollars, if not less.